A Hunger Like No Other
by DJWMom
Summary: Jasper meets Alice at the diner in Philly, but he has someone else with him. What will Alice think of her? What will Edward and the rest of the Cullens think of their 3 visitors? Slightly OOC AU. Rated M for future lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Hello everyone! I wasn't planning on doing two fan fictions at once (don't worry, First Blush, I'm still working on that one, the next chapter will be up within the next 48 hours), but this idea came to me one night when I dreamed the meeting between Alice and Jasper and there was someone else with Jasper. . . Hope you like my twist, should be fun to write the love story between Alice and Jasper. The story will mostly be done from the other Character's POV, but I will throw in some Alice, Jasper and Edward POV chapters here and there. I'm also making the war in south last longer than it had in the book. Jasper was still turned during the civil war, but the story takes place now. Jasper and Alice don't meet until now, modern day and therefor haven't yet joined the Cullens. Don't worry, they'll get there soon :o)**

**Disclaimer - I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own twilight or any of it's character. I'm just having some fun with them. No copywrite infringement intended.**

**A Hunger Like No Other.**

**Chapter 1.**

We have been traveling the country side for months now. Charlotte, Peter, Jasper and I escaped Maria's grasp five short months ago. Maria was our maker, she was evil, vindictive and power hungry. I was changed 17 months ago to help aid in a war of power in the south. Maria was looking to "own" the southern states and most of mexico and was using newborns to do it. You see, newborns are faster and stronger than other vampires. That first year our bodies are still absorbing the blood from our human life, which is the reason for our strength and speed. Unfortunately, they are also more volatile emotionally. They fight easily, especially amongst each other. Charlotte ripped my arm of one afternoon because she thought I looked at her funny. . . and she's my _friend!_ Lucky for me our limbs can be reattached, leaving nothing but a little silver scar that only vampire eyes can see.

Jasper and Peter were both Maria's advisors. Jasper was of great use to her because he can feel and project emotions. He was excellent at keeping the newborns calm. He was also a soldier in the Civil War, climbing the ranks quickly because of his natural charm and amazing leadership skills. Peter was quite different. Maria usually only keeps vampires with powers after the newborn strength had worn off, but Peter had a very different newborn stage than the rest of us. He had an unbelievable skill at keeping himself calm and in control of his emotions. He was never ruled by his sudden mood changes and indescribable and unquenchable thirst. Jasper was quite baffled by him, having never seen a newborn like him in his many years of dealing with them. Jasper managed to convince Maria to spare Peter and keep him on as an older fighter and advisor. A situation which ended up working out quite well for Maria. Peter was one of the best fighters I'd ever seen, almost as good as Jasper, he'd won many battles for Maria.

When I out lived my usefulness at the end of that first year, Jasper was ordered to destroy me. Lucky for me Jasper and I had grown really close during that year. He said I reminded him of his little sister, the only part of him he was sad to leave to join the Confederate Army during the Civil War. He told me, the night he was supposed to destroy me, that he felt as if some hole in his heart had been filled by my presence. He wasn't able to kill me that night.

We escaped with Peter and Charlotte instead. Charlotte was one of the newborns Peter was ordered to keep control of. Charlotte was turned 3 days after me, which meant our executions were supposed to take place within days of each other. Charlotte and I became friends while we were in the south, or as close to friends two newborn vampires could come. Peter and Charlotte however quickly became mates. This was something they had to be very careful of, and hide from Maria. She did not approve of her advisor's becoming mated with the newborns. Peter couldn't help it though. I had never, in my human years, seen a love like they shared.

We had been traveling, just the four of us, for those 5 months when we heard of the Volturi's involvement in the Wars of the South. Apparently they had destroyed most of the vampires involved, keeping any with significant powers for their own guard. A few managed to escape and go into hiding, Maria included. Jasper and Peter both seemed concerned that the twins had joined the Volturi guard.

"It's a very good thing you weren't down there, when the Volturi came. They would've forced you into their guard immediately." Jasper whispered to me after hearing the news. I had looked up at Peter and Charlotte immediately, to make sure they hadn't heard. Jasper was the one who had been there with me the day I discovered my powers. He was already tiring of Maria and the war and knew that if my powers were revealed to her, she would use me and become too powerful. Jasper helped me train my powers, and taught me how to fight. We had continued our daily training sessions even though we were safe from Maria and the wars. It hadn't been hard to sneak off and find some time away from Peter and Charlotte, who spent every evening...ummmm -- _coupling._

"Couldn't I have just hid my powers from them, like I did Maria?"

"With the Volturi, nothing is that simple. Maria was an idiot, and for a vampire, she was quite oblivious. The Volturi however, have some pretty serious power on their side. Who knows if Aro's mind reading ability could penetrate your defenses. He's an ancient, and therefor much more powerful than any other vampire you've come across." He answered.

"Jasper, where are we headed now?" Peter asked his friend, interrupting our quiet conversation. Jasper snapped his head up, trying to decide if Peter had heard to much of our conversation. I let a feeling of reassurance fall over me, knowing that Jasper would feel it and know I had been blocking our conversation from being heard by anyone, even our vampire friends, after his first sentence.

"I was thinking Philadelphia. It's a large enough city that we could stay for a little while, and have plenty of humans to hunt without raising too much suspicion. Apparently their crime rates are already fairly high."

"Philly, huh?" Charlotte asked, bouncing in on us. "Peter. . . I was thinking. . . maybe we could go off on our own for a bit? Leave these two to sample the flavours in Philly, and we could spend some time further north? Maybe Canada?"

"You want to leave us?" I asked my friend, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Not forever." She reassured me "Just for a little while, so Peter and I can have our own little vampire honeymoon." She giggled "and you and Jasper can have some alone time too, you know, to get to know each other better." She added with a wink. Jasper rolled his eyes, obviously feeling the emotions coursing through her body with that little addition.

"Charlotte, please, for the last time, we're JUST friends. Practically brother and sister. Don't be gross."

"Ohhhhhhh, I'm gross am I?" Jasper asked me with a smirk on his face.

"You would be, if you were naked, or trying to kiss me." I answered, adding in a little shudder for effect. Peter couldn't hold back any longer and burst into a fit of laughter

"What's so damn funny?" Jasper asked him, trying to be serious but bursting into laughter along with his friend. No doubt a side effect of feeling the amusement radiating from Peter.

"I just had the funniest thought of you naked, chasing her around trying to kiss her while she ran away screaming 'Gross! Gross! A naked vampire is after me'"

"Hilarious." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I guess you and I are going to Philly and Peter and Charlotte are going to Canada."

I leaned over and pulled Charlotte into a big hug.

"I'll miss you!" I said into her shoulder.

"I'll miss you, too"

"You'll have to let me know how _Loyalists_ taste. I'm quite intrigued about how they'll differ from these _Yankees _we've been feeding off of." I said, turning up my nose but adding in a little smirk.

Charlotte laughed. "I will. And what have I said about making fun of Yankees? Do you forget that I _AM_ one?"

"Everyone has their faults" Jasper added in, and burst into laughter.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and gave Jasper a very nasty gesture.

"My, my, Charlotte. See what I mean? The ladies in the south would never do such a thing!"

"Ha!" She laughed "Who do you think taught me that?" She asked, eyeing me.

Jasper turned and looked at me in disbelief "You did not!"

I feined innocence, letting my eyes get big and round like I had no idea what she was talking about. I put my arms up "Jasper, I have _no idea_ what she is talking about."

"Nice try." He said "You seem to forget I can feel the guilt and playful deception _radiating _ from your body right now."

"Whatever" I mumbled.

After Charlotte and Peter left for Canada, Jasper and I entered Philadelphia. It was night, but with our vampire vision, and all the street lamps, it was as clear as day for us. We wandered the streets for a few minutes, trying to decide whether or not to rent a room. We had very little money left, and didn't really _need _a room, since we didn't need sleep, and there was nothing lurking out there in the dark more dangerous than us.

Suddenly I smelled something absolutely intoxicating. A growl escaped my lips. I had just eaten 3 days ago, but suddenly my thirst was uncontrollable. I could hear my prey's heartbeat. It was strong and only about 10 yards away, down an alley. I made out three heartbeats, all male, and all laughing raucously. I looked over at Jasper, a smile played on his lips.

"Go." He told me. "You get whichever one is making you feel such bloodlust. I'll take the other two."

A playful smile spread across my lips. "This should be fun." I said. With that I walked through the opening of the alley. I was only a few feet away from the group, when I walked into the light from an overhead security light. The guys stopped laughing immediately and looked over to me.

"Well hello there" The biggest one said, an evil smile spreading across his lips. I immediately discovered that he was the one that smelled so intoxicating. _Perfect _I thought, as I saw him walking towards me _I won't even have to work for this meal, he's walking right into my trap._ "What's a lovely lady like you doing out at this time of night? Perhaps we should _escort _you home."

He was standing directly in front of me now. I heard Jasper creeping up behind me, ready to lunge at the other two. I smiled a seductive smile at the man standing in front of me, and then before he had a chance to blink I grabbed him and snapped his neck.

"Derrick!" I heard his buddies call, but Jasper was quickly on top of them, one was laying on the ground now, the other in Jasper arms. Jasper was crouched over the first one, mouth at his neck, happily sucking him dry.

I looked down at my own meal, I could no longer ignore the call of his blood. I bent my head down and took his neck into my teeth. My sharp teeth cut through his thin skin easily. His blood pooled in my mouth, and I let out a low moan when I swallowed it down. I had never tasted anything so delicious. My eyes rolled back into my head as I swallowed more of the warm liquid that was flowing into my mouth. I doubted that anything on earth could be as satisfying or heavenly than this moment I was experiencing right now. I didn't stop until I had drained every last drop from his body.

When I was done I dropped his body to the ground, and licking my lips, I looked up to find Jasper looking at me. "Wow, that was intense. I have only felt emotion like that once. I almost feel like I was intruding, standing here sharing your feelings at such a time" Jasper said

"What was that?" I asked "I wasn't hungry at all until I smelled his blood, and then it was irresistible to me. Blood has _never_ tasted like that for me. It was. . . incredible."

"I believe you just found your singer."

"What's that?"

"There are some people out there who's blood has a special call to a vampire. Their blood literally sings to 'their' vampire. That's mans blood didn't smell at all different to me than any other human, but for you, it was irresistible. . . a necessity."

"Have you ever found a singer?"

"Yes, about 20 years after I was turned. I didn't even have the time or self control to play with my food like you did. I came across her, and a split second later I was biting into her neck. I didn't even check my surroundings or anything. She could have been surrounded by thousands of people and it probably wouldn't have stopped me. It was. . ."

"Phenomenal" I finished for him with a sigh.

"Exactly." He said, with a chuckle.

We disposed of the bodies in a near by dumpster and headed back out into the streets of Philly.

"What should we do now?" I asked

"I don't kn-" He started, but cut himself short and whipped his head to the left, sniffing the air. "Smell that?"

I sniffed at the air and was suddenly over taken by the delicious sent of a vampire. It smelled of cranberry and vanilla.

"That smell is intoxicating" Jasper whispered "It's coming from that diner on the corner."

"Why would a vampire be in a diner?" I asked him

"I'm not sure. Let's go ask." Jasper grabbed my hand and led me into the diner, keeping me slightly behind him, just in case. The diner was done up like it was from the fifties. Judging by the dingy walls and faded upholstery on the benches and stools I'd guess that it just hadn't been updated in the last 50 years and this wasn't a decor they were going for _on purpose._ Just inside the door sat a broken down Jukebox. The diner only had two costumers, who were sitting in a booth in the back corner, eating some disgusting concoction out of their bowls.

I peeked over Jasper's shoulder and saw her immediately. She was shorter than I was, with short black spiky hair. She was pale like us, and absolutely beautiful. She sat at a bench at the counter, directly opposite the door. She was dressed in a beautiful deep purple blouse, and a pair of black dress pants with a purple pinstripe. The purple of her stilettos perfectly matched her blouse. Her clothes looked expensive, designer. _She must have money_ I thought. On the counter sat an untouched bottle of coke. The lid was off, and there were very few bubbles left in it. The condensation dripped down the bottle and had created a small pool of water at the base of the bottle.

She was looking straight at us, a huge smile played across her lip and she was bouncing around like a kid on Christmas morning. It was then I noticed her eyes. They weren't red, like every other vampire I had come across, they were a sort of amber colour, almost a butterscotch.

"I've been waiting for you." She said, looking at Jasper. I stepped out from behind him, ready to demand she explain who see was and why she was waiting for us. "Bella!" She yelled, jumping up. She bounded over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Bella! We're going to be the BEST of friends!"

I looked over at Jasper, who looked just as confused as I was. I didn't understand how she could know my name, and my nickname at that. Jasper had given me that nickname, and was the only one who called me that.

**AN - So there it is, the first chapter. I hope too many people weren't upset about the hunting scene. I wanted Bella's last meal to be her singer, to add some angst to her change in diet. I needed her to have the best meal of her life, before her worst.**


	2. Forks

**AN - Huge Huge thanks to 'Obessivley Compulsive' for being my first and only reviewer for my first chapter. :o)**

BPOV

I pulled out of her embrace as quickly as I could without startling the humans in the corner of the diner. "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. I was getting anxious. Did Maria send her to find us? Why else would she be waiting for us, and appear to know us? My eyes narrowed, and I assumed a defensive pose.

"Bella," Jasper said quietly. "I don't think there's any reason to be suspicious or anxious. I can only feel love radiating off her. I highly doubt she's here to bring us back to the south or fight us."

Jasper has always been suspicious of other vampires, it's just the way he was 'raised' in the south while fighting in the wars. If he wasn't worried, I figured I could hear this little pixie out.

"Love?" I asked "Why love??" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Because Jasper is my mate, and you are my best friend." She answered, bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Mate? Best friend? What are you talking about...we've never met before!"

"I'm sorry, let me start at the beginning. My name is Alice. I don't know when I was changed, and I don't know by who. I woke up alone." She looked down to the ground sadly. "I have visions, of the future. They're not always definite, the sharper they appear the more likely it will happen, the fuzzy ones can be affected by people decisions. If they change their mind for whatever reason, the vision will change and usually become clearer. The fuzzy ones usually mean someone is making a decision, and that is what they're leaning towards. Sorry, I know I'm rambling. Anyway, I had a vision about you two, that I could find you in this diner. I've had several visions involving us and another coven in the Northwest. Jasper, " She said lovingly, turning to him. "I will love you, and you will love me. We are meant for each other. Bella, I know you find this all hard to believe, can I just show you?" She asked, turning to me. I'd never heard anyone talk _so_ fast. My head would be spinning if I were human. I could barely keep up as a vampire.

Suspicion grew again. What did she mean _show me?_ There's no way she could..._know._ "What do you mean?" I asked, trying keep my voice light.

"Oh, Bella." Alice said, her laugh tinkling through the diner. "I've already had a vision about our future conversation when you tell me all about your powers, I know all about them. Don't worry."

"Oh," I said surprised. "Well, just to be clear, it's only ONE power, it just happens to do several things. It's all related to each other though."

She grinned at me. "Wanna see?"

I smiled back politely, and raised my hand to the right side of her neck, just below her jaw line. I felt the tug on my mind and I worked quickly, pushing out my shield to cover Alice's as well. I was instantly assaulted with her visions. I saw her and Jasper, gazing lovingly at each other and leaning in for a kiss. I pulled out of that one, not wanting to intrude on their moment, even if it hasn't happened yet. I gazed on one of Alice and I, laughing and joking and sharing things about ourselves. We really did look like best friends. And then I saw one of another coven of vampires. There were 5 of them, in a beautiful house. I saw the three of us interacting with them. They were all gorgeous of course, all vampires were, but there was something else about them, something that drew me too them. That's when I noticed the eyes, all amber, not red. . . including Jasper and I!

I snapped my hand back, slightly taken aback by the vibrancy of the vision. It was kind of overwhelming, seeing all that.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Alice

"We don't hunt humans." She stated, shrugging

"What?" I asked, extremely confused.

"That's why our eyes aren't red, we don't hunt humans."

"How did you. . . ? Oh, right, never mind. That's going to get annoying." I mumbled

Alice's laugh once again filled the diner. "You'll get used to it." She said with a wink.

"Why were mine and Jasper's eyes different though? We hunt humans."

"Not for long." She answered.

"Ew." Was all I heard from Jasper.

"Oh, Jazz, it's not that bad, you'll get used to it. You have to make the switch if you want to stay with me, and the Cullens. Carlisle will insist upon us all refraining from feeding on humans if we live there."

"Wait, we're going to live there?" I asked incredulously

Alice nodded her head. "Yep, effective immediately. In fact, we should get this show on the road if we're going to make it in time." Alice took Jaspers had and started leading him out of the diner. I shot him an amused look, and he just shrugged once and went with it.

I followed Alice out of the diner, and through the streets. "Where are we going?" I asked

"Home." Alice answered.

"And that is. . . where?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Forks"

"Forks? Where the hell is Forks?"

"Washington."

I left the conversation there, knowing I would just continue to get one word answers from her. When we reached the outskirts of the city we began to run. The trees blurred past us, and we didn't stop all the way to Washington. It didn't take long to get there, just over an hour. Alice and Jasper ran hand in hand the entire way. I was about ready to push him into a tree if he didn't stop looking at Alice that way. What happened to the soldier? The super powerful vampire? He looked like a love sick puppy. _Blech_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly Alice stopped and started giggling. I stopped a little ahead of them, and walked back. "It's not going to do anything, Bella," Alice said to me "just break a tree."

I was confused for a millisecond and then burst into laugher when I realized that she must have seen the outcome of my thoughts of pushing Jasper into a tree. "I guess I'll have to watch my decisions with you around, even my thoughts are going to cause visions, huh?"

Alice gave me a large grin and nodded her head.

"Can I be let in on this conversation?" Jasper asked

"Nope" I said "Just a little something between best friends." I laughed.

"Let's keep going, it's just a short walk through these trees, and then we'll reach the clearing where the house is."

We walked quickly through the green forest. Being from Arizona I had never seen green like this. Everything was brown in Arizona, the grass and cacti were a muter green. The green here was brilliant, covering everything, including tree trunks and rocks.

"It's only going to be Esme, the mom." Alice said as we walked through the trees. "Carlisle, the father and leader, will be at the hospital, he's a doctor. She will call him as soon as we get there and he will come home immediately. The other three are at school, they pretend to be in high school. We'll meet Emmett and Rosalie when school is done. They are married. Edward is going hunting, so we won't meet him until sunday night, He's going to decide to stay away for the whole weekend."

"He goes hunting by himself for a whole weekend?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "I guess so"

Just then we stepped into a clearing and before us stood the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. It was tall, three stories high, with dozens of windows on the front alone. It was a warm honey tan colour, with hundreds of colours dancing around the base in the gardens that adorned the front of the house.

"Wow." I said as we walked up the front lawn.

When we reached the front door, it opened for us before we had a chance to knock. I wasn't surprised that our presence was already known, I'm sure this Esme woman would have smelled our scents for a few minutes now.

"Hello." She greeted with a warm smile. She was absolutely beautiful. She was taller than me, with long caramel coloured hair. Her eyes almost matched the colour of her hair perfectly. She had a beautiful scent of cinnamon floating around her.

"ESME!" Alice bounded over to her, enveloping her in a giant hug.

"Oh, dear!" Esme said in surprise.

Jasper chuckled and pulled Alice off the very confused woman.

"Sorry." Alice apologized "I see the future, and I feel as if I know you already. I'm Alice. This is Jasper and Isabella." She said taking turns pointing us out. She was trying to play it cool, but her bubbly personality was busting at the seams to get out.

"I see, welcome!" Esme said, looking each of us over. "Please, come in. I'm just going to call my husband. I'm sure he'd love to meet you all." She led us into the living room and then disappeared towards the back of the house.

"Wow!" I said again. "This house is amazing. It's so open and light."

"Thank you" I heard Esme say, walking back into the room. "Carlisle is just on his way home, he'll be here soon. The kids won't be home until after 3pm."

"Except for Edward." Alice said nonchalantly. "He'll be going hunting."

"Oh!" Esme said, "Perhaps I should call them, and tell him to come home."

"No, no. You don't need to do that for us." I said, trying not to cause any trouble. "If he feels he needs to hunt, he should go. We don't want to disrupt anything too much."

"We want to live here."

"Alice!" I said, shocked. I couldn't believe she just blurted out such a thing.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. _I_ want to live here, and Jasper just wants to be where I am. Isabella _thinks _she's not sure what she wants to do, but she'll end up living here too. She doesn't want to impose."

"Esme?" I heard a deep voice call from the front door. He appeared suddenly at her side, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, kissing it gently and then lowering it, keeping it intertwined with his own. He turned to us then

"Welcome to our home! It's always nice to have visitors. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you wish, but I please ask that you refrain from hunting in the immediate area. We maintain a permanent residence here, and like to keep a low profile. I see that one of you already maintains our lifestyle. May I ask you how to came to feed from animals?" He asked Alice.

"I see the future." She explained again. " I had a vision of your family as soon as I woke up. It helped me realize what I was, and what I was supposed to do. I knew I would be apart of your family one day so I immediately started hunting animals. I've never once feed from a human!" She added, obviously proud of herself.

"You see the future! Fascinating!" Carlisle responded, obviously curious. "You said you saw yourself apart of our family?"

"Yep, with Jasper and Isabella here. I waited four years for them to make the decision to leave the south and head north, I waited in and around Philadelphia. Then I waited three days in a dirty diner for them, and we headed here."

Carlisle turned to us, his gaze flitting quickly to our eyes. "If you do wish to stay, I ask that you please maintain our lifestyle. I try my hardest to save human lives, and I would prefer if my family members didn't undo some of that work."

I was surprised that he was already calling us family members. "Of course." I responded.

"I know which room I want!" Alice yelled, jumping up and bounding up the stairs.

"Is she always like this?" Esme asked

"So far, yes." Jasper answered with a chuckle.

"And you have to live with her for the rest of your life." I laughed, pushing Jasper slightly.

"Apparently" He said with a smirk.

"Apparently?" Carlisle asked.

"_Apparently_ they are mates. So says Alice's visions. They look quite happy together in the future. Maybe you'll actually be able to calm her down, _Jazz._" Jasper rolled his eyes at my use of the nickname Alice had given him.

"They _look _happy in the future_?_ Do you see the future as well?" Esme asked

_Whoops_ I thought. _Way to go, Bella. You're here 20 minutes and already let a hint about your power slip._

"Just tell them!" I heard Alice yell from upstairs. "You're not in the south anymore, and they're your family. You can trust them!"

I sighed. _"_I swear she has some kind of power that makes you follow her blindly!"

"You love me!" She shouted again. "Or, you will. You DO trust me though."

"I guess." I mumbled. "I can see in peoples minds, see their powers, and use them, when I'm touching another. I can't use them in the sense that I can attack another vampire with someone's powers, but I can see, or feel what the vampire I'm touching did or does. For instance, when I touched Alice, I could see the visions she had of us, or when I touch Jasper, who's an empath, I can feel people's emotions, but I can't manipulate them, as he can."

"An empath!" Carlisle exclaimed, looking at Jasper. "And your talent is quite phenomenal, Isabella. Can I ask how it works?"

"I have a shield. It's a mental shield at all times, although I can lower it if I wish. I can also expand it out my body to make a physical shield, and when I touch someone with powers I spread my shield over their mind as well, and can experience what they do as it relates to their power."

"So this connection only works with vampires who have powers?" Esme asked.

"Yes. It only relates to powers. I can't read thoughts or anything, just stuff that's related to their power." I answered.

"How does the physical shield work?"

"It expands out of my mind as well. When it covers my whole body, it can shield off any physical attack. It's kind of like an elastic, it moves with my body, snapping back into place when I'm done with it. I can use it to block conversations as well. Anything said inside the shield cannot be heard on the outside."

"Even by a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Facinating." He said again. "And you're an empath?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"Yes, sir."

"Very interesting. You three are quite powerful."

Alice entered the room just then, her arms so full of cardboard boxes that you couldn't even see the top half of her. "Emmett and Rosalie will be home in 37 seconds." She informed us and then sped off with the boxes.

**AN - Just a small cliffie! What do you think Emmett and Rosalie's reaction will be to everything? I know it **_**seems **_**like they become one big happy family right away, but they won't all be accepted by everyone, and Bella will have doubts as well, after her first hunt with the Cullens. Not to worry, next chapter won't take as long to get up. It'll be soon! Review pls!**


End file.
